1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and specifically relates to a stroller with an assistant wheel to drag easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stroller facilitates parents to take their baby easily, and it is often designed as a foldable structure for convenient carrying. The stroller is unfolded in use and is folded into a small size for convenient carrying and storage. In order to facilitate users to manipulate the stroller, most of users prefer the stroller standing after being folded so as to facilitate users to carry. Most of conventional strollers in the market are designed to be disposed on the ground after being folded. Therefore, users have to stoop to take the strollers. In addition, even some strollers can stand after being folded, but a front-wheel assembly of the stroller has to unfold forward in a using state. Accordingly, the stroller is too big to drag for users. After the front-wheel assembly is folded together, the stroller is unable to stand so that it is extremely inconvenient for users to carry.